Punishment Thy Name is Cruelty
by Z.Q.S
Summary: Set after the war of the Ring. Aragorn (now known as King Elessar of Gondor) may not be as kind-hearted as people think. All is not what it seems. WARNING Slash, Bondage, Leather, Whipping, Sex with a minor (sort of).


Note: This IS a LOTR fic, although it might not seem that way at first :)   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Was it night or day? It was hard to tell. No windows, no vents, not even any cracks in the walls. The only illumination came from torches.   
  
Joseph Green was only 16 years old, bright-eyed, enthusiastic, and unfortunately naïve. Unfortunate because it had been this naivety that had gotten him in this ill-fated position. Locked away in a dingy dungeon, infested with vermin and not a speck of sunlight. It smelled dank and moldy in there as various forms of fungus tainted the stonewalls.   
  
The captive looked up at the shackles that held his hands over his head. They were very strong. He was restrained right in the middle of the room, with no wall to support his back. His young body began to tire from the strained position it had been in. How long had he been there for?   
  
Suddenly there were footsteps and Joseph fixed his blue eyes on the figure that walked in. It was a man dressed in black leather. Despite his current position, the boy watched the man in fascination. He wore a leather mask that only reveled a set of intense, stormy-blue eyes, and rough stubble around a smirking mouth. He had on tight fitting leather breeches that disappeared into silver studded knee-high boots, and no shirt. Then Joseph noticed something in the man's hand. A whip. The boy froze in terror. Was he going to be whipped now?   
  
"Do you know why you are here Joseph?" the man spoke in a voice that was regal and cruel at the same time.  
  
"It is my punishment sir," came the meek reply, "for trying to steal from the King's treasury."  
  
"Correct!" The man walked up close to the boy and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to lock eyes with his own. "Why did you try something like that?"   
  
Joseph was silent. He had been a trusted member of the King's household who had let his own desire for riches take hold of him, making him take advantage of his position and the King's trust. The man slightly tilted his head, awaiting his reply. "It… seemed like a good idea at the time sir," Joseph felt a little guilty, and a little humiliated.  
  
The man narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Do you not have a brain under that lush mane of yours, boy? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Silence!"   
  
The masked man began to slowly circle his captive, and without warning, ripped off his tunic. Joseph gasped and tensed up which made the man smirk. This boy was beautiful, almost ethereally so. Smooth pale skin, lean, graceful physique, wavy chin-length hair the color of copper, and a face with the right mix of boyish softness and masculinity.   
  
The man couldn't resist running his hand down the boy's smooth, slender back and letting it rest upon his firm rear. Joseph flinched at the touch but remained silent. "Perhaps you need to have some sense whipped into you. Having a pretty face alone does not always assure good fortune."  
  
The youth was terrified. He had never in his life received even a good beating, let alone a whipping. And judging by the demeanor of the masked man, it would not be the slightest bit gentle. His body began to tremble in fear, which only served as amusement for his captor.   
  
"The punishment for attempted thievery, Joseph Green, is 15 lashes. But since you were *brave* enough to try steeling from his Majesty, you shall endure an extra five."  
  
By this point, Joseph to too scared to even talk. Since when did Gondor's beloved King Elessar approve of such cruel punishment? Did he even know it went on?  
  
Then without warning, the masked man cracked his whip against the soft white flesh of the boy's back, leaving a red trail in its path. The victim cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. "You are welcome to make all the noise you wish to," the man said mirthfully as another blow was dealt upon the young captive, "no one can hear your screams down here."   
  
Joseph gritted his teeth in an attempt to stifle his cries as the cruel instrument came into harsh contact with his back again. He did not wish to give his torturer the satisfaction. But after the fifth blow, there was little he could do to control himself and pained screams began to echo throughout the dungeon.   
  
The man stopped after the tenth lash and moved in front of the boy to inspect his face. His cheeks were tear-stained. "You are only half way through your punishment young Joseph, and I already see tears. How *will* you possibly endure the rest?" The man's voice was dripping with cruel sarcasm, as the sight of the suffering victim brought an all too familiar stirring to his crotch. One of the reason's he loved this job so much was the fact that it aroused him. A lot.  
  
"Does… the King… know of this?" the boy asked between ragged shaky breaths.  
  
"Aye, beautiful one, he does," the man replied plainly. Then, before Joseph had a chance to react, another strike of the whip attacked his delicate skin. The boy moaned in pain, which in turn provoked the torturer even more.   
  
"You lie!" Joseph screamed before receiving another blow. "King Elessar would never approve of this!"  
  
"You know nothing of the King!" the man retorted. "He is the one to have *ordered* this!"  
  
"Not in a million years," the boy mumbled. Luckily for him, his captor was busy delivering another blow to his back to have heard him. Being King was an honor. No one in their right mind would ever abuse that position. Especially not the King of Gondor!  
  
Behind the mask, the man's face was glowing with desire. "Such beauty!" he thought, "youth, naivety, innocence… and pain!" His member hardened further as he dealt the boy his 19th blow. Only one more left, and he was going to make it count!  
  
With all the strength he could muster up, the captor's brutal weapon of punishment assaulted his victim's back in a painful climax of cruelty. And the boy screamed louder than he had ever done in his entire life. He could feel blood seeping out from some of his wounds as he leaned his dazed head against his bound arms.  
  
The man strode to the front of his victim wearing a proud grin behind his mask. "Have you learnt your lesson yet?" He lifted Joseph's face to meet his gaze, but what he saw totally caught him off-guard.   
  
In Joseph's eyes was pure lust! The man looked down to see a huge bulge in the boy's leggings, almost the same size as his own. Then without a word he dropped his whip and captured the youth's mouth in a fiery kiss. Hungrily the pair devoured each other's lips as the man's hands found the boy's swollen crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze. Immediately the boy gasped as the rough hands began to work off his leggings. An all too well known attribute of being 16 years of age is that anything and everything could be arousing. And it was no different for Joseph Green. He moaned into the man's mouth and rubbed his bare hardness against his captor's leather-clad thigh.   
  
"Control yourself, wanton child!" The man's voice was thick with desire as resisted the urge to climax then and there at the boy's sexy moaning and rubbing. Once his own breeches were off, he held the boy's hips in place and pressed both their arousals together. "Is this what you want boy?"  
  
At that point Joseph was so intoxicated with want that all he could do was moan and mumble. And that was all the man needed. He maneuvered a strong thigh in between the boy's lithe legs and began probing the virgin entrance with his fingers, stretching it out just enough for his own manhood. The boy gasped and winced painfully, but as the invading digits found his secret spot, he whimpered in pleasure. He pushed back against the fingers but the man withdrew, eliciting a disappointed groan from the boy.  
  
"Patients my pretty one. It shall be sweeter this way!" The man firmly gripped Joseph's thighs and began to lift the boy off the ground. "Grab onto your shackles for support," he instructed while properly positioning himself in between the smooth pale thighs. He slowly pushed himself in, savoring the unbelievable heat and tightness. Then the man started to thrust, but agonizingly slow, making it all the more maddening for himself, and more so for his captive.   
  
Joseph grunted loudly, almost screaming. He tried to push his own hips back and forth to pick up the pace as his frustration got the better of him. But when it became too much for even the masked man, the thrusts became faster, rougher and more satisfying. The boy moaned loudly as his captor's manhood pounded against his special spot over and over again, sending surges of pleasure throughout his entire body. He firmly held onto his shackles while his deceivingly strong legs gripped the man's waist.   
  
The room was filled with loud cries of passion and ecstasy as the man and boy took intense pleasure from each other's bodies. The man moved in such a way that his firm abdomen viciously rubbed up against the boy's leaking shaft, adding to the excessive pleasure of his young captive. Thrust by thrust, the pair came closer to a climax.   
  
Joseph could still feel a tingling pain on the wounds of his back, which sent jolts of pleasure to his crotch. His body began to stiffen as he felt his orgasm approach. Surely enough it did, and it sent ripples of pure ecstasy throughout his entire body. The boy's orgasmic contractions stimulated his captor further, triggering off his orgasm as well. With the loud cry, he squeezed the boy's thighs around him and filled him with his warm seed.  
  
After a few minutes to recompose, the man gently let the boy down. Both were still panting, still feeling the dizzying effects of their intense orgasm. The man retrieved a key from the pocket of his discarded breeches and reached up to free Joseph. Within moments the boy unceremoniously fell to the ground as the support from his wrists vanished, his legs and back still lacking the strength they had lost during the intercourse.   
  
The man sat himself next to the boy. "You rather enjoyed that it seems. Tell me, did you intentionally attempt thievery that you would be caught and punished thusly?"  
  
Joseph smirked and looked the man in the eye, the façade of innocence and naivety crumbling to reveal maturity and knowledge within the piercing blue depths of his eyes. "Whip me again. Fifty lashes this time!"   
  
Behind the mask, the man's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He grabbed the boy's coppery hair and with a tug, removed the fake piece to free the natural long silky golden tresses. "You grow too kinky for your own good Legolas!"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes and pulled off the man's mask. "I am nearly a hundred times your age Aragorn. How could possibly know what is good for me?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled and gave the elf a small kiss on the lips. "Perhaps tomorrow then. It is late now and Arwen might begin to wonder where I am."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Alright then, but Joseph might attempt rape this time. He is after all a frisky young creature, is he not?"   
  
"Aye," replied Aragorn, "that he is!"   
  
The pair rested a few more minutes before cleaning up and getting dressed in the extra sets of clothing they stored there. Nobody knew of their unusual relationship, and they intended to keep it that way. For it was only in this secret dungeon of Gondor that they played their lusty games. 


End file.
